


Private School & Poverty

by honeyfox



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, P&P Mod D&L HEA WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfox/pseuds/honeyfox
Summary: What preconceptions run through your mind when you see a young mother with no father on the scene?What are your views on those who pay the thousands on school fees for their children?Do you have prejudiced first impressions of rich and poor people?Perhaps you yourself fit into one or more of these categories?  Throw in a bit of Darcy and a smidge of Elizabeth, a troublesome teen and a curly headed five year old and you have a modern retelling of Pride and Prejudice.There are some scenes in this book that are suitable for the over 18s, and best avoided if you have traumatic triggers, but these scenes will be sensitively handled, not described in detail and highlighted so those who wish to avoid them can do so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Lizzy flattened herself against the wall and split her tea down her pristine white shirt, as the tall, dark haired man stalked past her. She hissed and winced as the near scolding liquid splashed down her front, soaking and staining her top. 

The man had not even noticed her, let alone offered an apology as he marched down the corridor, pulling his smart phone from his pocket and checking whatever thing on the machine that was more important to him, such as manners. 

“What on earth have I let myself in for?” thought Lizzy Bennet, as she was then called through into the office.

\-----------------  
Charlotte Lucas sat behind the wide desk, silhouetted against a large window with beautiful backdrop of trees. Kind hearted, open minded and very intelligent made her a very successful head teacher at Rosings Park. This was her second year in post, and she was starting to make her mark on the place, adding things to the curriculum, changing staff, starting to stand up to the chair of governors. She knew that change does not come easily to some people, and the man who had just left, she knew would only be the first battle of the day.

Will Darcy, very wealthy with many responsibilities on his shoulders, not the least of them being the guardianship of his fifteen year old sister. Charlotte knew that he had shouldered immense responsibility from the age of twenty-two, when his father died, leaving him to take on the role of CEO of Pemberley Investments and the de facto parenting of a nine year old sister. Georgiana, was a lovely young girl, but now a teenager, on the cusp of becoming an adult, with access to great wealth, was starting to challenge authority and push her boundaries. Charlotte had seen this sort of behaviour many times before, and was keen to channel Georgiana’s energies into more positive areas. 

Charlotte had proposed Georgiana mentoring a younger child, starting by sharing her skill set by teaching the child the piano as they both began school the following week. She had envisioned Will Darcy’s response.

“I mean, surely with all these school fees, the school could afford to pay a proper teacher to teach this youngster?”

“Yes Mr Darcy. However, Rosings Park is known for its supportive atmosphere, and how well it prepares its students for later life.”

“Georgiana received top marks in all of her subjects last year, with the exception of Geography. What can she possibly gain from doing this? Surely you want her to keep these grades up?”

“Naturally we want her to get the best possible marks to enable her to get into the University of her choice. Howsoever, school is not just about children gaining good grades, it is to enable them to become good citizens of the world, and giving to others is just a small part of that world” explained Charlotte.

“You want her to become a charity worker?” 

“That is not quite what I stated Mr Darcy, please do attend carefully. But should she decide she would like to work for a charity then that is a very noble profession, and you should be proud of her.”

“I am exceedingly proud of her. She has already conquered much adversity in her life, more so than any of her peers. She has suffered so much loss in her life already.”

“She has indeed Mr Darcy. But she has had you, and you must have given up much in your life in order to care for Georgiana these last five or six years. By teaching and mentoring this young girl, she will gain a greater appreciation of all you have done for her. Many of the other girls, and in fact the young girl I would like her to mentor has also had many life challenges. I think they will both benefit greatly from the relationship.”

At this, Will changed his posture, and crossed his legs. He had begun to notice that Georgiana was starting to answer back a bit more these days at home, and not doing everything that she was asked. In fact, his presence here this morning was in response to a rather difficult discussion, or more accurately screaming, with her reaction to the letter from Rosings detailing her new responsibilities. It was hard, he was over ten years older than her, and had been parenting her nearly solo for over five years. It was most certainly his hardest life challenge. Perhaps, this mentoring business would be useful for her.

“Ok, I have another meeting shortly. So let’s have a go with this scheme of yours, and review it at half termly intervals. Thank you for your time Miss Lucas”.  
\-----------------

“Lizzy” exclaimed Miss Lucas, as she stood from behind her desk, rounded around it; she nearly hugged Lizzy before clocking her shirt. “Oh dearie me, what has happened here?”

“The previous fellow decided to see me as fitting in well with the wall paper here. I’m sure he won’t be the only one with this thought. I was crazy thinking I could work here. It isn’t too late to go for the state school is it?”

“Darling girl, sit down. Let me see what I’ve got in the cupboard, we can’t have you being introduced to the staff covered in tea.” Charlotte looked in her cupboard, finding a white top on a hanger that she kept in school for emergencies, such as encountering a child covered in paint needing a hug. As she handed the new top over to Lizzie she continued, “Of course you and Ada will fit in perfectly at Rosings Park. You are exactly what I wanted in this role, and Ada is such a little darling, everyone will just adore her. Head up, courage up. Bring out the girl I know is in there, the one with the indomitable spirit.”

“Oh her. She’s been missing for at least five years Lottie!”

“Then it’s about time, she gets her hair and make-up done, puts on some high heels and comes to the welcome party on Friday.”

“I’ll ring Jane, she should be able to prize me out of my jogging bottoms!” laughed Lizzy, as she got up, minus tea stains, and said she would go and get ready in the staff room to meet all the other teachers at the school.

The whole school was decorated ornately, intricate panelling, regency in style, a real dusters paradise, not quite to Lizzy’s personal taste, but she could appreciate its history nonetheless. She was keen to give Ada the best start in life that she possibly could. Her situation provoked most people to judgement before they even spoke to her. Most people just assumed the worst of her and her daughter. Recently this had moved to pity after her recent loss, but no one here, other than Charlotte was yet aware of this. It was time for a fresh start. For Ada, for her. She was going to make the most of this golden opportunity. “Breathe in, breathe out” she said to herself.

 

\----------

Charles Bingley and William Darcy were in his kitchen talking about the upcoming Rosings Park meet and greet annual dinner-dance party on Friday.

“Come on Darce. Get a grip and just go, you have to.” said Charlie as he sat down at the kitchen island. 

“I know, I know. I’m just simply fed up of going to these things alone all of the time. It isn’t likely I’m going to meet the woman of my dreams at this sort of function.”

“Haven’t you anyone that would agree to go with you?”

“That I actually fancy? No.”

“Then just take Caroline. She has a legitimate reason to go, on the alumni list, and with Louisa’s daughter starting there in September it would be more like a family get together thing.”

“On that argument I could ask you to come with me.” winked Darcy

“I’m flattered mate” chortled Charlie “but I already have a hot date lined up for Friday, blonde and yummy!”

“As ever Charlie, I wouldn’t expect you to go for anything different. I will just have to live vicariously through you, rather than living my own life.”

“I’ll tell Caroline you’ll pick her up at half seven, she’ll cancel any other plans at the slightest hint she could spend time with you! Georgie is fifteen now Will, get Richard round more often on the weekend, it’s about time he did more looking after her, he is joint guardian after all. Or can’t you leave her own her own a bit more. If you think outside the box, plenty of girls become mothers at sixteen, and in three years she’ll be classified as an adult.”

Will rolled his eyes, “It’s a horrifying thought. She thinks she’s an adult already; she certainly wants to set her own rules these days. I just feel exhausted.”

“Come on mate. Just think. Three more years and she’s an adult and off to university. You be ready to live wildly once more. Experiment and have fun, go on crazy dates. But for now, these drinks won’t drink themselves you know!”

They then went through to watch the game and drink a few beers peacefully together.  
\----------  
That Friday, Lizzie got out of her sisters car, and strode up the pathway towards the enormous marquee. Jane, her older sister, a successful international model had loaned her a little black dress and gorgeous red heels. She had also done her hair and make-up for her. The loan of some glittery swarovski earrings and necklace completed the look. “Breathe in, breathe out Lizzy” she said to herself as she entered in. 

Well-dressed people were all around; mostly everyone was in a couple, ladies in full evening wear, adorned with genuine jewels, professionally manicured and blow dried. Lizzy knew her look would hold up amongst the ladies. However, for the moment, she decided to walk around the edges, just to get a feel of the evening. 

“Thank you…” came a deep voice to her side.

“Ummm, ok” replied Lizzy.

“Here you are then” and a proffered empty glass was thrust at her. 

“I’m not sure…”

“Go on, this is what is expected of you in this job. I’m in no good humour right now. Please (holding the glass out once more), and bring me glass of this barely tolerable fizz as soon as you can.”

Lizzy saw no option, other than to take the glass, bob her head and take an abrupt turn away from the man. As she walked away, she realised, it was the same chap who had flattened her against the wall paper earlier in the week. “Fabulous. He thinks I’m a waitress. I should have gone for the long dress”. She dumped the empty glass on nearby table topped by a tall centre piece of flowers, and went to find out where she would be sitting.  
\----------------

Will’s eyes narrowed as he assembled his Darcy mask as he saw the young girl he had assumed was a waitress, sit down at his table. “Blast, another social cock up” ran through his mind. As he looked around the table there was a general look of discrete surprise at her presence on their table as well. She was an unknown at this school. She was surely far too young to have a child here, and there was no sugar daddy escorting her. “Who on earth was this young miss?” was surely the question running through all of their minds.

Elizabeth sat down quietly, glad of the champagne glass in her hand that she could sip, as she surveyed the faces on her table. “How on earth am I going to get through this evening…this school”, but then decided to draw on her hidden reserves. Her courage was always raised in proportion to the challenges set. She smiled at those around her table, until her gaze met Will’s stare, whereupon she quickly looked down.

Caroline, never one to shy from promoting herself above others started to wax lyrical about her days as a school girl at Rosings. “Well of course, Daddy only wanted to send Louisa and I, to the best school for ladies in the country. Rosings has always been an exclusive school, meant only for people of the highest social calibre to attend. The curriculum here allowed us to develop the full accomplishments that are needed for a lady to continue to rise in society and entertain guests at functions of the best quality. It’s why he guaranteed a prize to be awarded at the school for the next fifty years in his will.”

The rest of the guests were politely listening and nodding their heads, they were all proud to have their daughters at the school. But Elizabeth then asked Caroline 

“And so tell me, since graduating from Rosings what have you been doing?”

“Doing?” drawled the reply accompanied by an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, after receiving such a fine education here at Rosings, you must be making an admirable impact upon society or some such thing”.

“Well. Ummm, yes I sit on the board of a few charities and help organise a few functions in order to raise money for the poor disadvantaged among us. This keeps me quite busy as you can imagine, I have so many appointments and training with my trainer every week that I hardly have time for myself at the minute. But of course, I can always manage to find time for you Will, (caressing his hand) and of course darling Georgiana as well”, as she turned and batted her eyelashes at Will.

Will averted his eyes from Caroline and took his hand away in order to take a rather large mouthful of wine. Why on earth had he agreed to escort her here? He had done enough of these events by himself over the years. But with Georgiana growing up, and developing into a young adult now, wanting further freedoms he had begun to realise that he was missing out on quite a lot of life by just focussing on his role as guardian and CEO of Pemberley Investments. In short, he was starting to feel lonely, Bingley, his friend and colleague proposed Caroline to come along with him tonight, and he had not felt able to refuse in a polite way. He met plenty of women who wanted him, (for his money) and at times he had taken advantage of this, but he had never felt able to introduce a single one of them to Georgiana. 

He once again observed the young miss at the table, why would she be here?

One of the other people at the table proposed that they all introduce themselves properly to each other as they were to spend the evening together. 

“Mrs Alice Long, and my husband Albert. We have two daughters who will start in the reception class at Rosings. They are Alicia and Abigail”.

Everyone murmured approval and comments of “wow, twins”.

“I’m Hugh Goulding, this is my wife Harriet. Our daughter is Etta in the senior school, she has just chosen her options for her GCSEs”

“Gilbert Hurst and my wife Louisa. Our daughter Letitia is following in her mother’s footsteps, and is starting in reception”.

“Will, guardian to my sister Georgiana who is in the same year as Etta”.

“Of course, you already know I’m Caroline, Louisa is my sister, I’m a graduate of Rosings Park, and good friend to Will here” (Will jaw tensed at this statement).

“I’m Elizabeth, my daughter Ada is going to be in the reception class.”

“And where is your husband tonight Elizabeth?” questioned Caroline. There was a pause. “Sorry, I presumed too much, your partner?”

Elizabeth mouth hardened a little. All of the table member’s eyes were upon her now. She took a small sip of her champagne. She was going to need rather a lot to get through the evening she thought. “He is unable to be here tonight.”

Hugh interjected here “well of course, business must come first, if only to pay the school fees here!” and guffawed loudly at his own joke. His wife tittered along beside him. An expectant look followed here, wondering what excuses would be forthcoming from the young lady. 

“No, it is not business that keeps him from the table”.

“Well then, what can be more important than starting to create connections with your daughter’s school? Are you still together or have you separated?” pressed Caroline.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Lizzie realised that she could not avert this direct question, and she refused to lie. “My late husband passed away during the summer.” came her terse reply.

There was a collective murmur of shock followed by polite commiseration towards her from the tables’ occupants. 

“Oh heavens, you poor dear” said Alice, “You’re so young to be a widow, was he your first love? Of course he must be as you’re so young. Pray what is your age?”

Lizzie did a nearly imperceptible eye roll, thinking it must be time for the starters to come out, right about now. “With a daughter starting school, you can hardly expect me to own it.”  
Louisa then joined in with the inquisition, you look like you stood still be at school yourself, not old enough to have a child attend one, particularly such a prestigious school as well”.

Once again, the whole table paused and looked expectantly at Lizzie.

“I am not one and twenty” came the clipped response.

Thankfully, at this point the starters arrived. A beautifully prepared plate set in front of Elizabeth. She had moment of peace, before Caroline whispered sotto voce.

“Work your way inwards with the cutlery Eliza.”

This time, Will, who had hardly taken his eyes off Elizabeth, caught the eye roll, as she gave a curt nod towards Caroline. 

The gentlemen at the table started to then converse about business figures, stocks and shares and such like, while the ladies pushed their food around their plates, but drank freely of the champagne. Elizabeth seemed to be the only woman eating bread from the basket, trying to soak up the amount she had already imbibed. She thought it would not be seemly to get sozzled in such a place. 

After the main course there was a pause for the start of school speeches.

Headteacher Charlotte Lucas, stood up surveying the room, and began to talk about the importance of such an evening, how people should be talking amongst each other and creating contacts and bonds. How a school such as Rosings Park was so special because of the bond make amongst the alumni, and how all the graduating students keep a part of Rosings in their hearts for ever. She mentioned how the school needed to modernise a little to keep abreast of these progressive technological times, and how some donations from school graduates and parental contributions were helping to fund this. This was met with much appreciation and applause from the majority of parents. She then went on to talk about how the grounds at Rosings Park were so spectacular, but had been under-utilised by the school, and this was the year, they were going to introduce a new ‘Forest School’ scheme, and all the children were going to be encouraged to spend time in nature every week. The polite applause around the room was slightly stilted at this announcement. 

She then introduced Lady Catherine De Bough. 

“Well, of course, you all know me, and if you’re new to Rosings, I am the chair of governors at the school. Rosings Park School has been in my family for over 200 years, since my ancestor Lady Anne benevolently set up a school here to educate the poor of the neighbourhood. Of course, times have changed dramatically, and we are now one of, if not the most prestigious school for educating young ladies in the country. Miss Lucas here has now convinced the governors here to introduce a new scholarship scheme, to enable one young lady per year to benefit from the education at this establishment completely free of charge. I know this will be tricky for many of you to accept, but I have been assured that the acceptance criteria for this place is highly stringent, and only the most deserving will receive this charitable status, and it will not impact upon your daughters education. So, once more, welcome to Rosings, past, present and future, parents and students.”

There was another polite round of applause. Then the conversation turned inwards back towards the table. 

“Well, well. I never thought I’d see the day Rosings became a charity school, it has now utterly lost its exclusivity” muttered Caroline.

“Quite so my dear” replied Louisa.

Gilbert coughed and pointedly looked at his wife, and then directed his gaze towards Elizabeth. Louisa raised an eyebrow. 

“O…Oh”

Hugh, picked up on the turn of the conversation. “What say you on this forest school malarkey Miss Lucas talked about? Sounds like a damned tedious waste of time to me.”

Will looked up as Elizabeth gave a slight cough and then she spoke. “I think its wonderful scheme. So many of our young children have not been given the opportunity to explore nature and the outdoors. Children are naturally stimulated by the outdoors, and the forest school scheme can increase their self- belief, confidence, learning capacity, communication and problem solving abilities as well as improving their emotional well-being.” She nearly faltered here as she realised that Will Darcy was staring at her, was it staring or glaring? “The implementation of the scheme was one of the key factors in applying to Rosings Park as a school for Ada.”

“I simply cannot imagine why anyone would want to be six inches deep in mud, when there are far elegant things a lady can be doing” stated Caroline.

“Oh, do not worry; there will be the latest mud facials and hand conditioning treatments on offer as well. Far better quality mud than the ones found at the Sanctuary Spa in Covent Gardens, I assure you!”

Will disguised a chuckle as a cough at this reply, whilst Caroline’s eyebrows were raised with interest.

As the music began, people began leaving the tables in their couples, wives eager to show off their Strictly Come Dancing inspired waltz and fox trot moves, and husbands doing their best to ‘lead’ their partners. After a few traditional tunes, the music began to modernise a little and the swaying began.

Elizabeth disappeared from Will’s view. He stationed himself alongside a wall, and tried to avoid Caroline’s invitations to dance. He watched the couples and friends dance and gossip with a fatigued air. He then heard a laugh from around the corner. His attention aroused, he paid attention and listened to a parody of the snobbish view-points expressed surrounding the implementation of the Forest School scheme from around a corner. Knowing he should not eavesdrop, but unable to stop himself he listened on. There was a great deal of mirth around the subsequent proposal of a Forest School Mud Spa! 

“Honestly, I couldn’t believe how far her botoxed eyebrows lifted. I’m almost sure she was convinced of the authenticity of the proposal.”

“It will take time, but I am committed to the scheme, and the parents will all come on board eventually as the benefits are shown to them. We must just power through the first few months together”.

“I am so grateful for this opportunity Lottie, I feel I’m finally on a good and upwards path, after all the last few years. Ada has really been the one thing that has got me through it all. I love her so much. When it all first happened I was so scared and terrified. To think I thought about ……….. No, she is the brightest jewel in my life. She’s so bright and excited to start school on Monday. As am I.”

“You have done amazingly well. I am so proud of you. Now Bill is at peace, you have a home, a job, a passion and a purpose. You can be you, and be a wonderful mother as well.”

“Everything is just so different than it was a few years ago. It feels like the eye of the storm at the moment.”

“No, Lizzy, you’ve overcome so much. No one else I know could have dealt with everything that you have over the last five years and still be able to strap on her fancy heels, come to a party and charm everyone you meet. Now, I must mingle, will you be alright here?”

“Yes, don’t you worry about me. My chauffeur is coming for me at Cinderella’s hour, just before I turn back into a pumpkin on my allotment!”

Will had been unashamedly listening in to this entire conversation, and had his curiosity aroused. There were so many questions in his mind about this young miss. As she walked back out into the marquee he looked her up and down. She really was incredibly attractive with a beautiful figure, amazing legs finished off in those high heels. Her cleavage was attractive and looked definitely natural. Her brunette curls bounced around. Were they natural as well? Having been around the overly bleached, overly straightened, over styled hair far too much, his fingers itched to delve into those natural, soft curls as he kissed her deeply. “Where on earth did that fantasy come from?” was the next thought running through his mind. Surely he did not need to be fantasising about a single mother. He did not need to sink to such a low level. There were beautiful woman around without baggage attached. 

She smiled as she chatted to various people in the room. She positively glowed with youth and beauty, her eyes, dark hazel with red flecks sparkled in the lights. Will could not take his eyes off them. She had raised so many questions in him, but the only answer he could think of was, “I want you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ada put on her new school uniform. Most of it in fact came from the second hand store that the school kept. She wore a green tartan pinafore, a white blouse, green blazer with white trim and a felt hat with a wide white ribbon. Bill had been so happy when, after his cancer diagnosis Lottie had offered to have Ada join Rosings School on a fully paid scholarship, to him it meant that they would both be taken care of after his passing. 

Ada was full of life on the first morning of school, as she climbed onto her mother’s bed shouting “It’s today, it’s today!” her chestnut brown ringlets that she had inherited from her mother bouncing up and down. 

Lizzy had been enjoying her last lie in for a good few weeks, before she pulled her daughter down into her lap and tickled her, blowing raspberries on her neck.

“Mummmmmmmy” squealed Ada, “Get up, time to go to work!”

“Yes, yes my darling. Right, first up, mummy needs to shower, and then we will breakfast.”

Lizzy dragged herself from the bed, and went straight to the shower. Thankfully she had washed her hair the night before; curly hair was certainly not something to be done in a rush in the morning. She dressed in a smart trouser suit, short but sensible heels. Today she was going to be introduced to the students in the welcome assembly. She was not a qualified teacher, but she had managed to get top grades in her GCSEs and A levels by studying in her own time. Lottie had encouraged her to train as a forest school leader in order to pioneer the scheme at Rosings so that she could begin working in a career as Ada started school. She pinned her hair half up with a clip, and put on a minimal amount of make-up. She was blessed with a good complexion, and she was going to be spending most of her days outdoors at Rosings. She would not have the opportunity to wear her smart clothes regularly in this job, but it was best to give a good first impression to all the children there. 

Ada had already set herself up with a bowl of Weetabix on the counter when her mum came out. 

“Egg on toast my darling girl?”

“Yes please mummy, I’m absolutely starving.”

“Fried, poached or boiled?”

“Can I have the flat egg please mummy.”

“Anything for my darling girl on her first day in school.”

“It’s your first day as well mummy, don’t forget!”

Lizzie bustled around the kitchen, ensuring she was wearing an apron to keep her suit pristine for the day ahead. She was usually a lackadaisical cook, cooking from scratch every day did not allow her to be tidy, most of her ingredients were sourced from her allotment, where everything needed scrubbing, or various gardening pots around her flat. 

“We must dash past the allotment on our way there just to feed the chooks Ada.”

“We’ll be late. I absolutely can’t be late on my very first day!” Ada’s eyes began to fill with tears.

Lizzie dashed around the counter to hug her daughter. “I absolutely promise we will be there in plenty of time.” 

Lizzie piled up the plates in the sink, it was definitely a day to do the dishes later. “Right, and we are off!”

They both went outside, ready to get the bikes and helmets out of the storage, when a familiar blonde haired figure waved at them from a blue fiesta.

“Auntie Jane. Auntie Jane, look at me. I’m off to school today!”

“You look adorable you little munchkin. I know you’re off to school today, and I thought I would surprise you, and take you in style for your first day.”

Lizzie beamed. “You are an adorable angel Jane. I can’t thank you enough. You not only helped me out loads on Friday night, here you are again.”

“Lizzie, you’re my sister and I love you. It was nice spending some time with Mary as well before she heads off to uni” said Jane whilst embracing Lizzie. “It has been a tricky few years for us all, and you most of all, but now things are looking up for us all. Now, you didn’t tell me all about the party on Friday night.”

“I know, Mary was so kind to pick me up, but I know she was tired and wanted to get home. Ada loved having you to babysit her.”

“I’m not a baby to sit on.” exclaimed Ada indignantly. Jane and Lizzie both laughed aloud at this.  
Ada was then strapped into her car seat and Lizzie and Jane got into the front of the car. Lizzie then asked Jane to stop by the allotment. It only took a few minutes to feed the chooks and collect the eggs. She was going to have to ask a neighbouring allotment holder to look after them as a longer term solution. 

The sisters chatted amiably on the way to Rosings Park. Lizzie laughed about being mistaken for a waitress. Jane said it was a testament to her youthful complexion. Jane had been travelling a great deal, modelling throughout the summer. She now had a few weeks off, and had just bought her first flat just before she turned twenty-two. “So now, it’s shopping time Lizzie. Although furnishings will replace clothes for the foreseeable future!”

Both sisters chuckled at this. “Jane, if you bought anymore clothes you’d need to upgrade from a flat to a house, just to store them all.”

Rosings Park driveway was cluttered with vehicles as they arrived. The obligatory Aston Martins, Mercedes, Lexus’s, Rolls Royce’s were there in prominent positions. There were other, more basic vehicles as well, Volkswagens, Vauxhalls etc. 

Ada of course did not notice these little details, just going in her Auntie Jane’s car was the biggest treat of all on her first day of school. Her mum did not own a car, neither had Bill. Granny said her nerves would not allow her to drive, and Grandpa preferred to have a glass of port rather than drive. But she was a super cyclist, everyone said so. She had lots of bright yellow and pink clothes to wear whilst she was on her bike, streamers on her handles and clickers on her spindles. She even had a basket on the front of it where she could put a teddy when she went on her adventures with her mummy. 

Ada felt her new school uniform was simply the best thing ever, she felt so smart with her shiny black shoes, her white shirt, her squared dress and green jacket. She even liked her green hat sitting above her curls. She had worked hard with her mummy, learning her sounds and beginning to read some words in the books she chose from the library. She loved the library, there was a lady there who sang songs and read books. There was colouring in and other crafting activities. Her and her mummy spent a lot of time there, doing all the activities, and her mummy using the computer there as well when she needed. The rest of the time she spent with her mummy on the allotment, growing their food, flowers and looking after their chickens. They had four chickens there and she loved chasing them around, picking them up and stroking their feathers. The had spent a lot more time at church in their old house, which is where she knew the headmistress Miss Lucas from, she had to stop calling Lottie now she was at school. They had only been to Sunday services at the new church, but there was a children’s group there, so Ada was much happier at this church, it was even better as Lottie had moved over to their new church as well and ran the children’s groups. 

She was nervous, but excited to go to school. She was keen to make some new friends and play with other girls. She held her mummy’s hand tightly as they waved goodbye to Auntie Jane and walked towards her new classroom. They stood in line with the other mummies and daddies with their children. 

One little blonde haired girl was running around the playground screaming. “Letitia, come here. Come here right now! All the other little girls are waiting nicely with their mummies.” hissed Louisa loudly. “Letitia. Stop. Please come.”

Ada tugged Lizzie’s hand and whispered up to her mummy “Is her name Lettuce-a mummy?”

Lizzie got the giggles at this. “No darling. Leh-tee-sha. You try. She is going to be in your class so you need to say it properly Ada, you wouldn’t want people calling you Add-a, would you?”

She waved at Alice Long, who was keeping a tight hold on her twins Alicia and Abigail. Alice smiled back, but was unable to wave due to keeping hold of both of the girls. 

At ten to nine, the Rosings Bells rang and the teacher, Mrs Gardiner opened her classroom door.   
\------- 

Madeline Gardiner loved teaching reception classes, being a child’s first teacher was an amazing privilege. Their first experiences of education could set the whole tone of how a child feels about school for the next twelve years or more. She had a wonderful class this year, so many different personalities to get to know. Little Ada was going to fit in well at Rosings, Madeline would make sure of it. Her mother Lizzie had spoken to Madeline about her situation the previous week during the staff meet and greet session. She said Ada had coped well with Bill’s decline and death earlier in the year, and the house move had gone smoothly. Madeline knew children store emotions up, and sometimes these come out at a later date, and she was determined to help her settle in well and make friends. She was glad that Miss Lucas had put Ada forward to mentoring sessions with an older pupil at the school. This would make the young girl feel very special, as well as learning a new skill. 

The new little girls of Rosings Park bustled into the classroom with their parents, coming into find their coat pegs and drawers, looking for a space to put their lunch boxes and water bottles. The requisite cuddles and kisses were given, and the expected number of tears shed, as the mothers were ushered out of the classroom door. The youngest members of Rosings Park would stay with their teacher today and not come into the main assembly for a few weeks.  
\--------

Will had not had such a pleasant and exciting morning. Georgiana had been very difficult that morning, initially refusing to get out of bed, then insisting on spending an inordinate amount in the bathroom completing “essential preparations”. Very uncharacteristically Will had resorted to shouting at her. “Come on Georgie, I also have to go to work after this. I have an important meeting.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Every meeting you have is important Will. But, this is the first day back, and impressions are important at Rosings.”

“So is punctuality Georgie. Is your bag packed?”

“Just a moment.”

“Georgie, you have had eight weeks off school in order to prepare your things for school tomorrow. Don’t tell me you haven’t packed yet?”

The whole morning had continued in a similar vein until he had managed to persuade her to sit in the front seat of his Aston Martin and finally leave for school. The driveway had nearly cleared by the time they arrived, he kissed Georgie on the cheek, handed her a breakfast bar and as she exited the vehicle he gave a great sigh of relief, resting his head backwards he closed his eyes for a moment. What was he going to do? He could not do mornings like this on a regular basis. He would have to call his cousin Richard and ask for his advice on how to deal with their charge. Richard was his co-guardian in the care of Georgie, but had the benefit of not living with her and was able to keep a slightly more detached view of their charge. He might even manage to persuade him to come and stay for a while to help out. This summer had been rather challenging, Georgie wanted more independence and was now perceiving herself has an adult, when in fact she was a rather naive fifteen year old girl. Her two older guardians had protected from everything they could, and Will was beginning to think that this had not been the best approach to parenting.

When he opened his eyes the drive way was completely empty, and all parents even the late ones had departed and only he in his solitary vehicle remained. A figure walking past the car caught his eye, an attractive figure, neatly attired in a trouser suit the rear was delightfully peachy as she strode by. As his eyes travelled upwards he saw the bouncing chestnut curls that had caught his attention at the school party. It was her indeed. “Why was she walking in so late to school? Where was her daughter? Didn’t she know that schools were busy enough on the first day that parental concerns should wait until the next day at the earliest?” Yet again, his answer to all the above questions was a simple “I want you”.

He continued watching her as she ascended the stairs with her hips swaying from side to side. Then he drove off with a pang of regret that he had not had the courage to wave, call out and speak to her.  
\----------------

“Breathe in, breathe out” Lizzie said to herself as she walked into the school hall, this was a big opportunity for her. She needed to engage the children into the outdoor learning curriculum quickly. Lottie Lucas was committed to the Forest School Scheme, but she also needed to persuade the governing board, and parents and of course the pupils of its benefits. For the younger pupils she was going to talk about fun and frolics to be had in the fields and woods, and with the older girls she was going to promote survival skills. She was hoping to tap into the fashion of Bear Grylls survival shows and if needed the fashion of ‘I’m a celebrity get me out of here’. 

The whole hall was silent as Miss Lucas took to her podium. “Ladies of Rosings Park. Welcome to a new year at school. For some of you, this is your last year here, and for some of our school this is our very first day. The only surety in life is that there will be change, sometimes this will be hard for us, and sometimes it will be welcomed. Stepping out of our comfort blankets is hard, but this year we welcome Ms Lizzie Bennet, who will be leading our outdoor learning this year. She has given you all permission to call her Lizzie, rather than a formal title, which will suit her role as educator in an informal setting. We will be spending the next two days in our houses doing team building exercise with each other across the year groups, and Lizzie will be coming around to get to know you all before commencing her curriculum alongside the other subjects next week.” Charlotte then went on introducing the other new members of staff to the young ladies at the school.  
\---------------  
In the Team Common Room, Georgie sat with her friend Etta, chatting about the changes at Rosings.

“You simply won’t believe this. I now have to spend three half hours a week with a little brat who has just started in the reception class. Miss Lucas thinks I should be teaching her the piano. It’s a ridiculous degradation of my skill set to be teaching the piano to something that likely can’t read the letters ABC. I’ve told Will that he needs to get me out of it, and that I would be better spending my time on my exam pieces, but the artful Miss Lucas managed to persuade him that it would be ‘good’ for me or some such thing. It’s a tedious waste of my time. Haven’t I been through enough in my life, without becoming some unpaid slave for this stupid, stupid school?”

“Georgie!” reprimanded her friend. “We can’t talk about Rosings in such a way. We are lucky to be here. My parents work hard to send me to this school, and even when I can’t see the point in everything they make us do, my dad says we should still do it.”

“Lucky for you, you have a dad Etta! I’ve just got a brother who is determined to behave like my jailor and lock me up for the next ten years. He doesn’t have the first clue about what my life is like.”

“That’s not nice Georgie, he’s always nice when we come round to yours. He buys you anything you want as well.”

“But he couldn’t stand up for me to Lucas could he? I bet my dad would have managed it.”

Etta rolled her eyes, recently Georgie had been going on and on about how difficult her life was being an orphan. Yes, it was horrid that her mum died after giving birth to her, and losing her dad when she was nine made for a pretty tragic story, but she did have a lovely big brother and cousin who looked out for her all the time. She was one of the richest girls in the entire school, with an amazing home, and would inherit loads. She had been fine about her parents all the time that Etta had known her, and it was only in the last six months or so it seemed to feature in every conversation that Georgie now had with her friends. 

“Come on Georgie, it won’t be that bad, it might even be fun. The little kids are so cute in that class. I bet you’ll have a blast teaching her.”

“A blast? A blast! What can I possibly have to say to a five year old kid? She’ll probably have snot running from her nose the entire time. I’ve never had a mum, so how can I know how to babysit a brat?” Georgie gave a dramatic shiver at this thought. She walked towards the window and gazed outside. She saw the new teacher, Lizzie walking around the manicured gardens. Why on earth did she want all the kids to call her Lizzie, probably trying to ‘keep it down with the kids’. A strategy Georgie was sure to backfire on her dramatically, that along with trying to get all the girls at Rosings to play in the woods. “This school is going downhill” she muttered. She felt angry. Angry with Etta for not getting on her side today, angry with Will for not getting her out of it all, angry with the brat she was going to have to spend time with, angry with Miss Lucas for making her do it. Angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Will had had a long two weeks at work, plenty of meetings, debating conflicting viewpoints, and even had to resort to eating his lunch at his desk. He was used to being in control and respected by all his employees. 

On the Friday after lunch, when he was thinking about winding down early, he saw the Rosings Park phone number flash up on his phone.   
\--------

 

 

Ada had had “the best time of her life” going into school. She loved her teacher Mrs Gardiner. She got to paint, play with playdoh, and she had made lots of friends. She had started piano lessons with ‘Gigi’, she felt very important when she was called out of the classroom by the older girl. She was not quite sure what she was meant to do in these lessons, mostly she listened to Gigi play some beautiful pieces of music and she watched her fingers move in wonder. She had not been allowed to touch the piano herself yet, but she was keen to do so.  
\--------

 

 

Lizzie had had a wonderful first two weeks at school. The girls of all year groups had set themselves different projects that they wanted to achieve. The younger ones were exploring and playing in the woods. Some of the older ones wanted to develop a school kitchen garden after hearing about Lizzie’s allotment, and another group wanted to have chickens at the school. The latter two groups she had already started into a building groups marking out and digging out plots and building raised beds, and the final group constructing a chicken coop. This last one was ideal for Lizzie, as she was planning to move her allotment chickens onto the school grounds, which would be far more practical now she was working full time. She was hoping the coop would be finished by her older group of girls on the Friday.  
\------

 

 

Georgie had not had the best time going back into school.

\------

 

 

“Will Darcy here” he spoke into his phone.

“Mr Darcy, its Charlotte Lucas, the headteacher. First of all I would like to reassure you that Georgie is in full health and is not hurt in anyway.”

“That is….ok, that is good to hear.” replied Will, wondering why Mrs Lucas would call him up. He had only ever received phone calls from the school when she was feeling ill and needed to come home early. This was completely unexpected and he had not the slightest idea why she would be calling him.

“We have had, well, a rather unpleasant incident at school, of which Georgie was the perpetrator.” 

“Good Lord, what on earth has happened?”

“I feel, the best thing, if you can is to come into school and we can discuss the incident in greater detail. I appreciate that you’re a busy man, but this is very important.”

Will’s insides were panicking, what on earth Georgie had done. Miss Lucas’s tone of voice was not one to altercate with, and even he, as CEO of a company still had the innate childhood reaction to obey a head teacher’s summons. 

“Of course… yes of course. I’ll come in directly.”

“It is much appreciated Mr Darcy. How involved is Richard Fitzwilliam in the direct parenting of Georgiana?”

Now Will was utterly confused. He did not like being put in difficult and unknown situations. “He is very involved of course. He takes his responsibilities very seriously.”

“Would he be able to come in as well for the meeting? I would not normally request this, but we need Georgiana to know how serious the incident is and how the school and her guardians are going to be working together in partnership to resolve it.”

Will sat down and covered his eyes with his other hand, and spoke in a rather small voice, “I’ll call him up directly.” Hanging up he took moment and rested his head backwards and took a deep sigh. What on earth had happened at school?

Richard and Will both arrived at Rosings Park three quarters of an hour after Charlotte Lucas’s phone call. They had not had time to form a cohesive thought between them as they had no idea what Georgie had done or how serious this was. 

They were waved up to the office area by the receptionist. They looked each other; clearly they were known to be expected. Both of them felt rather uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Mr Darcy and Mr Fitzwilliam” announced Miss Lucas’s PA

“Ah, welcome. Thank you both very much for both of you coming in at such short notice. It really is very much appreciated.”

Richard replied “Please do tell us what has happened Miss Lucas. Is Georgie ok? We have never been called in for a meeting before.”

“Please do feel free to call me Charlotte or Lottie”.

“Richard.”

“Richard, yes, well, unfortunately we have had a rather unpleasant incident at school. In fact, this is classified under the serious incident category. Can I ask a few questions first? Yes? Thank you. Georgie has found it very difficult coming back to school this year. How has she been at home recently?”

Richard swiftly replied “she’s fine, always a good girl, doing her homework. Always behaved, hasn’t she Will.”

Will became rather uncomfortable at this reply from Richard and he shuffled in his seat, pursed his lips and looked out of the window.

“Mr Darcy, you live with Georgie, could you shed some light on this please?”

“She has been rather difficult this summer. She seems to make an argument about the smallest thing at the moment. I just haven’t known what to do. I thought things would get easier as she as she got older, but she seems to get more challenging.” Richard’s eyebrows went up and he turned towards Will looking at him directly as the confession was given. “I know I should have told you Richard, but you’ve been travelling so much and so tired when you’re here that I haven’t wanted to worry you about such a small matter. I thought I could handle it, I am her brother after all.”

“Will, we are equally responsible for her and you should have told me.”

“Gentlemen please. Ok, so clearly there have been some communication issues between you, and I am afraid I must now inform you how the start of term has gone for Georgie. She has been rather sullen in her lessons, and not proactive in her learning. There has also been rudeness towards her teachers. As you are also aware I put her forward for our mentoring scheme, teaching a younger scholarship pupil the piano. I felt it would be good for her to meet with and help another pupil who has also faced much adversity in their life.”

Richard interjected at this “She told me she had to help a five year old, how is helping a girl ten years younger going to help her?”

“The girl is four actually; she turns five just before Christmas. I believe Mr Darcy is over ten years older than Georgie, as are you yourself, and I am sure you will agree you have both done an incredible job helping Georgie over the last few years. Anyway, she has put no prior thought into her teaching process, and I believe has simply just played the piano to her for the last two weeks rather than thinking about how best to approach her mentorship role, teach the child, and think about life from somebody else’s perspective. I’m rather disappointed, although she has had much loss in her life, she has also had plenty of access to many privileges for which she should be very grateful. Howsoever, today things have escalated to such a degree I have had to move up our meeting from pending to ‘urgent’. 

We have implemented a Forest School Scheme at Rosings, led by our outdoor learning educator Elizabeth Bennet. Each group has been determining their own objectives for their outdoor learning. Georgie’s group decided that they would like to keep chickens on the school grounds. Lizzie charged them with research about the creatures, and challenged them to build a coop for the birds, after which she would bring in some chickens for the girls to care for. This created a great deal of excitement amongst the team, and today some of them were starting to build the coop. Georgie has been reluctant to join in with any of the group work, but today, when asked by Lizzie how she was going to contribute towards the hens and their care, she was extremely rude about the entire concept, started shouting out that they should just buy a coop, and only poor people would even think about building something. She then insulted the work that had been done already by the girls building it and proceeded then to break apart the structure quite violently.”

There was a rather shocked silence from the two men in front of her. Of all the things they expected to hear, this was not one of them. This was more than just ‘a little unpleasant’.

“Unfortunately I must tell you some more.”

“More?” was the rather weak response from Will’s lips. “How can there be more?”

“Yes. More. However, although this is the more shocking part, I believe, as more importantly does Ms Bennet that it was not strictly intentional. But actions have consequences, and however unforeseen the consequences may be, they are still irredeemably there and cannot be taken back however much we may wish it.”

Both men blanched as Lizzie Bennet was ushered into the room. Under her eye was a very large red raw gash. The whole of her side of her face was swollen and the skin very inflamed. She sat down at the end of the table.

“Oh dear Lord, how has this happened?” asked Will on the edge of his seat. Her beautiful face marred by such an ‘accident’?

“Are you ok miss?” questioned Richard.

Surprisingly Lizzie then laughed, but this was followed by a wince. “Oh yes, a mere scratch won’t put me back for long I assure you gentlemen. I won’t be winning any beauty pageants, but I leave that sort of thing up my sister anyway. Georgie….”

“Georgie can’t have done this” stated Will factually. “What did you do? What qualifications can you have? You clearly can’t have much experience working in schools to let a situation escalate so badly out of control.”

Richard snapped his head around, and looked at him with his mouth opened in horror.

Lizzie sat forward and smiled as well as she could. “Mr Darcy, although I am not a qualified teacher I am fully qualified to lead forest school. Moving swiftly away from myself. From what I can understand Georgie has been through a lot in her fifteen years, and with teenage hormones running high some explosions are to be expected. I honestly do not think she intended to cause harm, and she is currently in shock about the whole situation.”

“I simply do not understand. She has been difficult at home for a few weeks, but she can’t have got this far out of control. It’s just not possible.”

Richard then asked how Lizzie got injured. Charlotte spoke “as Georgie started breaking apart the coop she started to use large pieces to smash apart the joins in the wood. As she was swinging the wood around poor Lizzie was on the receiving end of it. There was a great deal of upset amongst the class and many of the girls, including Georgie were crying afterwards. Lizzie was able to calm them down as well as she could before ushering the class into a safe place, brought Georgie to me before seeking medical help for herself.”

Richard and Will could only sit in stunned silence. “What do we do now?” questioned Will.

Charlotte gave the process some thought. “For now, I think emotions are running extremely high, and you two gentlemen are clearly in a little bit of shock. Georgie is very aware that you are both here and will have been informed of the details. She herself is in some shock about the consequences of her actions. If we start an intervention with her right now it would probably be interpreted as a confrontation and have little use in resolving the issue. I have considered a suspension, but Lizzie here feels it would not be effective in this situation as it would allow Georgie to hide away from the results of her actions. No, I suggest you take her home, no treats, internet or other such thing. Sleep on it, and if you’re amenable you can come in for a meeting on Saturday morning with myself, Lizzie has agreed to come in as well should you wish, and we can talk calmly and rationally about the consequences that will be put in place for Georgie. We should all have had a chance to reflect on things by then” 

Richard and Will left Charlotte’s office very quietly. As they approached the room where Georgie was kept they looked at her face, red rimmed eyes, streaming nose, hunched shoulders they knew this was normally the sort of look that would get them pacifying her and trying anything to cheer her up. This was not the time for this. “Georgie, I love you dearly, but I am so shocked and disappointed in you right now.”

“Will……….” sobbed Georgie.

“No Georgie, it is best you say nothing at all. Will and I both love you dearly, but this is the last thing we would expect from you. Miss Lucas has suggested that we take you home for a quiet dinner and evening and that we meet in the morning to discuss the situation in a rational, adult manner. Let us leave. Now.”

The three of them walked out of Rosings Park with their shoulders stooped. The journey home was conducted in silence. Will prepared some ham sandwiches for Georgie, and gave her an apple for desert. Georgie ate it quietly, and went to her room without a second word leaving her phone on the kitchen counter. 

Richard turned off the WiFi so she could not use her internet, got two beers and they both sat down on the sofa without saying a word. Will got up to get a second beer for them and phone through for a pizza (he was planning on an early morning run to help disperse the stress) and when he sat down he asked “did you see her face?”

“My first shock was her face. My second was that she was a teacher.”

“I believe that Miss Lucas differentiated between teacher and educator, but I’m not altogether clear on the difference but age must surely be a factor. I met her at the event before the start of term. I thought she was a waitress and ordered her to get me another glass of champagne. I was mightily pissed off when she didn’t bring one. She’s got a daughter at Rosings as well”

“A kid! She’s a kid herself, barely looks older than Georgie.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but she said she wasn’t twenty-one yet.”

Richard did some very simplistic sums in his head. Charlotte said the little girl was only four, that means she was sixteen when she had a baby! Geez. She could have been pregnant at fifteen, Georgie’s age! Heavens. How on earth does she manage with a child at Rosings. What’s her husband, or her partner like?”

Will shrugged, “she said she’s a widow.”

“Good Lord, so a teenage mum, got married and widowed in the space of four years. What a state. What kind of person is she? Should she be even working there? She’s not quite the regular sort for a Rosings parent or even a teacher.” Richard blew out his cheeks and puffed the air out. “But she is quite the stunner. Even with the wound on her face you could see those lively sparks flying out of her eyes. Those curls were stunning. She must be quite the firecracker.” 

Will who had already done the calculations and processed the basic information he knew about Lizzie in a file in his head. She was a complete enigma. Certainly not what one would expect from a teenage mother. Even with the swollen, bruised face she still had a sparkle in her eyes, bounce in her hair and was able to put people around her at ease. To be able to forgive Georgie for her actions and to be able to talk about it in a rational manner spoke of her maturity far in excess of her years. She had not been too surprised at his reaction either. He felt embarrassed that he had said such things without thinking. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss his apology to her. Her situation was clearly unfortunate, he was only twenty-seven, and he did not need to compromise on what he wanted in a life partner just yet. Georgie would be categorised as an adult by the time he was thirty then he would have more freedom. But those curls.

“Will, you really were out of order arguing with them and criticising her. She may be young, but she is in a position of authority at the school, and has no reason to lie about Georgie’s behaviour. You will have to apologise.”

Will hung his head in his hands. Why couldn’t he find a happy medium between saying nothing and saying the utterly wrong thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the Saturday morning Lizzie woke up, stretched, yawned and squealed when it stretched the sore skin on her face. Instantly she quietened herself. Ada was clearly still fast asleep and she needed to catch up on her rest. She had been working so hard at school, there was so much interaction with a busy class of girls that every single evening she was exhausted every evening and slept like a log all night. She snuck out of the shared bedroom and into the lounge-kitchen-diner in order to make a cup of coffee. 

She was longing for a day relaxing in her pyjamas, watching movies with Ada, but now was committed to go into school for a Saturday morning meeting. Honestly, despite what she had said in the meeting she was shocked by Georgie’s reaction, her judgmental attitude about only poor people making things, and surely they should just buy stuff instead. Her violent reaction to her peer groups work and then the physical assault that was now clearly in evidence on her face. The skin had nearly stopped weeping now and she covered it back up with a melanin plaster. The girl’s attitude was then followed by her brother’s reaction, initially blaming her for letting the situation get out of control in the first place and this thought made her clench her fists and stomach. “Breathe in, breathe out Lizzie” she said to herself. “Anger serves no one. Their family has been through a lot, and solutions are better than blame.” She got up, made a cup of tea and sat down to watch some mindless TV until it was time to get ready.

Georgie had hardly slept; she had tossed and turned all night. She needed to leave Rosings School, she simply could not go back after all that. 

At breakfast time she slowly walked downstairs, later than her usual time. She was met by the stern expressions of both of her guardians. Richard raised an eyebrow at her attire, “We have an important meeting this morning, and I expect you to be breakfasted and ready within half an hour.”

“Half an hour! A: it takes me at least an hour and a half to shower, and do my make-up and hair, and B: what on earth makes you think I am ever setting foot in Rosings ever again?”

Will recollected Charlotte Lucas’s words, “Georgie, you have consequences to face. Your actions have had horrendous consequences, and it is your duty, your responsibility to rectify and make amends for the mistakes you made.”

“Will is right, we would not be good guardians if we did not make you make amends for your actions. You will be ready within half an hour and we will be leaving on time, regardless of your appearance.”

These statements took Georgie back. Her brother and cousin had never spoken to her in such a manner. She had always been able to get them to do whatever she wanted. Now she needed them to let her leave Rosings and go to another school. She sat down at the expansive kitchen island and glared at them. Will calmly put a plate with a full breakfast on it in front of her, she took the cutlery and slowly began to eat. She watched as Richard left the room. How could she convince Will to let her stay at home and not go in for this ridiculous meeting with Lucas and the even more ridiculous Lizzie. 

Richard came downstairs. “I have chosen your outfit this morning, now you have five minutes to shower. I will be shutting off the hot water at that point, so stay in at your peril. Twenty minutes Georgie.”

Georgie trudged up the stairs. Standing under the power shower, she let the heat beat down on her shoulders. She roughly started to use her scented body wash when suddenly the shower changed to icy cold water. She jumped and shrieked, turned off the water and got out of the shower still covered in bubbles. She tried to brush off the bubbles with her towel, but she still felt sticky. Sulkily she got herself dressed in the jeans and a hoodie that Richard had selected. After the shower fiasco she decided not to brush her hair, but just drag it up into a high ponytail. She did not care about the school, or this all important meeting she was being dragged to, so why should she care what she looked like either.

As she came back down the stairs Will and Richard glanced towards each other, they had heard Charlotte’s advice about avoiding a confrontation with Georgie, but they were unfamiliar with her displayed ‘look’ and attitude. Will, ever the gentleman, opened the back door of the Aston Martin and she slid it, and they all drove to Rosings in silence, Will gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

 

As they drove up the school drive they spotted two cyclists, one with a yellow high viz jacket and dark curls hanging down her back under her helmet, and a smaller one with a bright pink high viz jacket, a pink hat with streamers flying out from her handlebars. They could hear the young girl giggling and laughing as they overtook them. 

Parking outside the school entrance Will was unsurprised to see the two cyclists coming up the school drive after them he nearly waved in greeting, but clenched his fist and nodded his head instead. 

“Ms Bennet.”

Lizzie took off her helmet and shook her hair out, “Lizzie please. I do not work in a classroom, and there are no Mrs, or Sirs in the forest. All the children at the school call me Lizzie as well.”

“That’s part of your problem” muttered Georgie, not quite as inaudibly as she thought. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” enquired Richard, her skin was covered, but the bruising was more swollen this morning. 

“Mummy got hurt yesterday. I can’t kiss it better, but I can kiss the other side and mummy said it helped” chipped in Ada.

“It really did help munchkin. And you helping make the breakfast this morning helped it even more.” Ada beamed with pride as she hugged her mummy. 

Georgie pouted and turned away.

“Good morning Georgie.” Lizzie said calmly.

Georgie glared at Lizzie before turning to her brother “we’ll be late. Shouldn’t we hurry up?”

“Shall we” he said gesturing with his arm out for them all to walk up the stone steps and into the main entrance of the school. They all walked in front of him and he followed after, giving him the opportunity to admire Lizzie’s figure from behind. 

“Lottie” called out Ada rushing into Charlotte’s arms for a hug.

“Miss Lucas” reminded her mother.

“It’s ok Lizzie, it is the weekend after all, let her off. Hello Ada, how are you enjoying school so far?”

“I love it Lottie, Miss Gardiner is so kind, and I get to play all day.”

Charlotte beamed “She is very kind indeed. I’m so glad you’re having a wonderful time here at Rosings. Now, what would you like to do, while the rest of us have a meeting?”

“I can play with Gigi!”

“Gigi? Georgie? Alright. Georgie has to have a little chat with the grown-ups for a few minutes, but she might do some colouring with you afterwards. How about you sit at this grown up desk for a little while? The chair even spins around. I’ve even got some brand new pens so they should all work nicely.” Ada sat down contentedly at the table spinning with happiness on the chair starting work on the paper in front of her.   
\--------------

It was not the outcome Georgie had expected from the adults. She was expecting them to rant and rave and belittle her about her behaviour on Friday, but they talked dispassionately about what she needed to do to make amends. She had been hoping for exclusion or better expulsion so that she could go to a new school and not see anyone at Rosings Park ever again, but Miss Lucas seemed to want to humiliate her in public and make her come in on Monday and try to carry on as though nothing had happened at all. She knew all her friends would have been talking about what had happened and that was humiliating enough.

Miss Lucas kept wittering on about mentoring the kid Ada, and how she needed to think about how to approach her role, think about what a novice might need to know in order to begin to learn the piano, and suggested that she sit in on the experienced teacher’s lessons in order to pick up some tips. Georgie was sat there sulkily staring at her hands and picking at her nails. Surely it would be easier if they just shouted at her, but this punishment they were devising would last for months and months. 

“Thank you Georgie, that will be enough for the time being. Why don’t you head outside whilst I finish up with the adults here” dictated Lottie.

“Well, she needs some discipline for sure” stated Richard. “Will you’re heading to the States in a week’s time, I think when she comes to my house I will try some army initiation tactics with her. It works for all the green recruits.”

Lizzie considered it for a moment, “I’m a big believer in fresh air and exercise for helping people. Keeping Georgie busy would be a good idea, idle hands make trouble.”

Will felt extremely uncomfortable, he was used to being in charge, the one to whom people came when they wanted answers and decisions. Sitting here in the head teacher’s office, on a Saturday morning, in charge of a unruly teen who had badly broken the school rules made him feel very small indeed. His cousin Richard seemed calm in putting in place a plan of action to bring Georgie back in line, Miss Lucas seemed confident that making Georgie face the consequences of her actions and developing her mentorship role would better suited than an official punishment. He kept looking at Lizzie, so calm and confident in her decisions and delivery. What a wonderful woman she must be to deal with her difficulties and yet be so magnanimous and caring. It seemed very fitting that it was her daughter that Georgie would have to be mentoring. Perhaps he should suggest some family outings so that Georgie could develop her mentorship outside of school as well.   
\--------------

Going into school on the Monday was extremely difficult for Georgie. Neither she nor her friends could get in contact as Will had cut off all her communications and social media. He had taken away her phone, disabled the internet on her laptop. Georgie knew all her friends would have been talking about ‘the incident’ over the weekend. She wished she had been suspended or expelled, and then she could just leave the stupid place. It had been shameful sitting in Lucas’s office while the adults spoke around her. Lizzie had tried to ask her some questions, and asked what she thought about things, but she had refused to answer her, or even look at her. She looked so ugly and deformed with her face like that. Surely some make-up would cover it up? Now, everyone in school would be talking about her. She just wanted to hide away.

Lucas had now insisted she watch the formal piano teacher teach some of the other reception girls how to teach the piano, so that she could learn how to teach Lizzie’s little brat properly, and the teacher would observe her teaching and give feedback for improvement. She had passed her Grade 8 at the age of twelve; she could play those baby pieces with her hands behind her back. Waste of her time. She also had to help out Lizzie and the girls to reconstruct the chicken coop so the school could have the parasite ridden, feathered creatures on the school grounds. It was clearly an unsanitary project, but Will had given her no choice in the matter, and now just turned around while she screamed, and just kept saying how lucky she was not to be expelled from the school. She wished she had been expelled. She was supposed to learn how to mentor, and in that vein she had to spend her two other assigned mentorship periods in the reception classroom with Mrs Gardiner apparently playing with the babies of the school. What the heck had happened to her life? Everything up until this point in her life had been about getting good grades and now she had to hang out with the youngest members of the school. 

Etta was the only ‘friend’ in the school who spoke to her normally on the Monday. The rest of her year group only said the barest minimum to her, acting nervously in trepidation of her reaction. Of course she was not going to hurt them, she had not intended on hurting Lizzie, all she wanted to do was to stop them asking her to join in when she just wanted to be far away. Now her group had to rebuild their work, some of them were excited for the opportunity to improve on their work, they had asked Georgie to plan out how to build a roosting rack for the birds. She had never built anything in her life, at home Will did all the chores, or their handyman or their housekeeper did it all. She was able to just sit down to dinner, and just left her plate on the table, her clothes she would just leave where ever she liked and her bedroom was made back into an immaculate state once she left it. Having to practically measure out wood and organise securing joints was very different to solving a mathematical problem on paper, she rather thought calculus was becoming easier in the light of the new experience. 

Hopefully, if Lucas gave a report that she was trying to make amends for her previous behaviour Will would return her phone. Her friend must be wondering what had happened to her. They known each other for years, but only in the last six months they had started communicating on a regular basis. Her friend was the most amazing person, so refined and classy. Georgie had picked up some great tips from her friend’s generous advice. 

\---------  
“Elizabeth” called out Louisa Hurst. “Are you the Lizzie Letitia keeps talking about, taking them into the woods?” Lizzie nodded. “She’s having a wonderful time. Caroline is appalled that she is now making mud pies and starting to climb trees, and she keeps talking about how she should behave ‘like a young lady’, but despite the wildness Letitia is actually behaving better now.”

“That is wonderful to hear.”

“I have to admit I was rather horrified by the idea at first, and my sister Caroline thought it dreadful, but so far it seems to have gone rather well. Would you and your daughter like to come to a party at ours next weekend? It’s just a little informal get-together with the mums of the reception class and a few others will come along as well, like my brother. Do you have a plus one who would like to come with you?”

Lizzie was rather taken aback by the invitation, but rather pleased as well. “Can I bring my sister along? She is not travelling again for a few more weeks.”

“Of course, I’ll send you the details.”  
\--------

Jane whistled as they drove through the automatic gates into the exclusive development of houses where the Hurst’s resided. “Nice, nice.”

“Keep up that pout in those modelling pictures Janey and you’ll soon live in a place like this. I always think large rooms are drafty, I much prefer my little flat, it will be so cosy this winter. The vicarage was always so cold, the cold air seemed to arrive in October and not leave until April each year. I used to have to pile the blankets all around Ada when she was a baby. I will forever be grateful to Bill for giving us a home when we most needed one, but I don’t miss the cold. Now how do I look?”

“You’re healing nicely Lizzie. You won’t be able to tell something happened by the end of next week. It shouldn’t scar either. Now, what are the rest of the people here going to be like? Is it going to be weird that I don’t have a kid?”

“I have no idea. Right, let’s go girls. Ada, smooth your dress back down. Lovely.”

A young maid dressed in black with a white apron trimmed in laced opened the door. She clearly felt rather ridiculous in her ensemble. They were ushered through the expansive kitchen. It was clearly expensive, but was rather gaudy in style, Louisa Hurst was clearly a fan of trinkets and bling. The glitter in the kitchen counters reflected the light around the room. Lizzie gratefully accepted a glass of kir royale, with edible glitter sprinkled on the top, and the glass had a useful charm around its stem so she could identify it amongst others. Jane asked for a glass of tonic water on the rocks with a slice. Ada quickly spotted the other girls out in the garden, and eagerly ran out to play with her friends. 

There was a crowd on the lawn, men in casual dress, ladies mostly in dresses with flat shoes or wedges to prevent them sinking into the lawn. As Louisa walked over, Lizzie introduced her sister. 

“And this is my dear brother Charles. He adores Letitia and so begged to come along.”

Charles Bingley looked like the cat who got the cream as he looked at Jane. 

“So, which is your daughter Jane?”

“Oh no, no indeed. I don’t have any children. Or a husband either! Lizzie here, my sister, is Ada’s mother. I’m her plus one for the day.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Normally Jane was extremely shy, she could tell that she liked Charles Bingley enough to tell him that she was single and unencumbered by children. She did not expect to see much of Jane for the rest of the party. 

Will entered the party with Georgie sulking behind him. The previous day she had dyed her blonde hair a rather unbecoming black. Georgie hated it the moment she looked at it. Will had made her come along to the party, so she could help out with the younger children, she just wanted to sit on the sofa and do nothing all weekend, but her brother had been uncharacteristically firm since ‘the incident’. 

“Georgie, Miss Lucas was very clear, you must come. There will be lots of the reception children at the party, and you have been assigned the task of mentor. Mentorship doesn’t just happen in one place, you need to widen your horizons and think of other people and their lives.”

As his sister walked over to the climbing frame where the young girls were swarming over it like bees on a honeypot, Will caught sight of Charles chatting to a rather stunning blonde that he had never seen before. He decided to put on his social face, walked over and slapped his friend on the back. 

“Charlie, good to see you. This must be the lady you were telling me about last month. Hello, I’m Will Darcy.”

Jane blushed deeply, and Charles became rather flustered. “No, no. Um. No that lady, that lady, there just wasn’t anything there. This is Jane Bennet, her sister is somewhere, and her niece.”

Will berated himself. Either he said nothing and people thought he was moody, or he said the wrong thing very loudly. “I’m so sorry Charles. Bennet. Jane, is your sister Lizzie?”

Jane, still rather flustered stammered out an affirmative answer, and Will then excused himself from the two of them. He grabbed a glass of tonic water from one of the waiters and retreated to be beside the trees where he could observe the party and keep watch over the lady with bouncing brunette curls. He watched her mingle amongst the other parents; her reception from them was beautiful to watch. Once they realised that she was ‘the Lizzie’ their girls had been raving about at school they were they were delighted to make her acquaintance more fully. He could see they were all exchanging their details and arranging playdates between the children. The sparkle in her eyes was glistening brightly even with the injury and bruising still evident below it.

“I imagine I can guess your thoughts at this moment” came a familiar voice that raised his heckles up.

He turned and looked at the speaker, clad in a sleeveless orange silk blouse with a short leather skirt and over the knee boots. It was an utterly inappropriate clothing choice for the occasion. She saw Will look her up and down and misinterpreted his look as admiration for herself. 

“I should imagine not.”

“You are thinking how insupportable it would be to spend many more afternoons in such company.”

Generally he would concur with her assessment, but having made a few more social slips ups than normal he was trying to be more agreeable towards the general populous, his present company excluded.

“No, my mind is more agreeably engaged. Meditating on the pleasure a pair of fine eyes can give in the face of a pretty woman.”

Caroline’s eyes lit up with evident excitement; surely he would take this opportunity to ask her out.

“And may one ask whose eyes inspire such reflection?” she asked coquettishly with one side of her mouth quirked upwards in expectation.

“Ms Elizabeth Bennet.”

“Eliza Bennet. I am all astonishment. She can only have been fifteen or sixteen when she had her brat. Well, at least she must be easy to get what you want from her and then you can focus your energies on more suitable ladies.”

Will felt physically revolted at Caroline’s words. 

“I mean, clearly she is some kind of tart. I’m horrified that they’ve let her daughter into the school, and even let her teach. Clearly Rosings is not the same place it was when I went there.” At this she turned and stalked off.

In some way Caroline’s statements echoed his own previous private thoughts, and his comments he made toward Lizzie in the head teachers office reverberated around his head. How could he have said such insensitive things to her aloud? Rich had berated him about his manners, supporting his sister was one thing, being blind to his sister’s faults was quite another. He then watched Lizzie approach Georgie. What would she say about her hair? 

Lizzie saw Georgie and her dramatic change of appearance instantly. She still felt upset at the physical abuse she had received at the girl’s hands, and the comments of older brother that still rankled, but as a professional, she needed to rise above it. Georgie had suffered much loss in her short life, and currently was on a downward spiral, and she needed to reach out a helping hand towards her. She thought about approaching Georgie directly, but felt it would be better if she started to get the young girls in a circle game of sorts. As the younger girls started singing and joining in with the games such as ‘in and out the dusty blue bells’ and ‘the farmers in his den’ when it was Ada’s turn to pick someone to join in she danced out and grabbed Georgie’s hands pulling her into the circle. Will was transfixed as he saw Georgie’s reluctance start to shift away, and a smile start to emerge on her face as she skipped around in the inner circle with the girls. The next game was ‘duck-duck-goose’ Georgie was cheering, ducking her head and was racing around with enthusiasm by the end. It had been a long since he had seen his sister with such happiness evident on her countenance. 

The games came to an end as the children’s food came out. The younger girls happily started on the feast in front of them, sitting down on blankets on the lawn. Lizzie used this opportunity to draw Georgie to one side and start a conversation with her. Initially she commented favourably on Georgie’s voice and asked if she had had any singing lessons.

“No.”

“Perhaps it might be fun to give it a try. You’ve definitely got a talent there, and the lessons will have many benefits for you.”

“I’ll speak to Will.”

Lizzie thought that it was as much a positive as she was going to get from her today. Georgie’s smile had already receded. “See you later.” and Lizzie walked back towards the garden looking for some food. She cast her eyes around the crowd for her sister and nearly crashed into Will Darcy. 

“Mr Darcy” exclaimed Lizzie. “I have just come looking for a plate of food.”

“Forgive me, I was watching your activities with the children and thought you might appreciate a plate. I have taken the liberty of selecting you some sustenance.”

Lizzie was taken aback. She had been so used to taking care of herself, Bill and Ada, that someone doing something as simple as preparing her a plate of food was a great surprise. Even when she lived at home, she had a father who kept to his mini-study, a mother who suffered with her nerves and four other sisters all living at home. She had been used to shifting for herself since a young age. 

“Thank-you Mr Darcy.”

“Please, you have allowed me to call you Lizzie, please do call me Will in return. 

“Will. Thank you, it is very kind of you. The food looks delicious.”

Will was watching the rise and fall of her bosom as she was still breathing slightly heavily from her exertions with the young girls. All he could think of was how he wanted to taste her. To hold her close to him and slowly kiss his way from just under her ear, down her neck and lower to those beautiful orbs swelling from the neckline of her dress.

“So how well do you know Louisa? I think you’re dating her sister?”

Will nearly choked, “Caroline? No. No and no.”

Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

“No. Um, I’ve been friends with their brother Charles since university. I didn’t want to go alone to the party, and, well Charles sort of invited Caroline to come along with me. I didn’t really have a choice. How is your eye? It’s looking much better.”

“Thank you. It is feeling much better. My sister thinks it will have fully healed by the end of next week. Georgie has changed her look somewhat.”

“She hates it, but won’t admit that.”

“Well, she is a teenager, and is going through a difficult time.”

Will took a pointed look at Lizzie’s face. “Clearly. I need to apologise to you about what I said. Words in this case I don’t feel will help. May I help out with something in your forest school scheme?”

Lizzie’s eyes widened with surprise. “Of course. What would you like to do?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following weekend was warm and sunny for the start of October and Will found himself back at Rosings School helping to re-enforce the chicken coop that Georgie’s class had built. The girls had done a great job, but it was their first attempt at such a project and therefore some modifications were required. For the most part Lizzie and Will worked in silence, with Ada coming up to each of them chatting in turn and asking questions. Will needed to ask the occasional question or make a small suggestion. When it was finally erected Lizzie declared the project a full success. 

“Now, all you need is some chickens to go in it” Will stated the obvious.

“Naturally! I will bring them up tomorrow.”

“You have already sourced the chickens?”

“I already have them. They are on our allotment. It has been a little tricky ensuring they are let out in the morning and caught in the evening as I am now working full time. Sometimes the other allotment holders help out, but they are really Ada’s chickens and she wants to see them every day. “It’s going to be a little tricky getting them here on the bike, but I’m sure I will manage somehow.”

“I have a car, may I help?”

Lizzie took a rather long, questioning look at him. “Have you ever been around a chicken before? They are not particularly clean birds. You won’t want them anywhere near your car Will.”

Will realised what she was saying, he did love his car and did not want bird droppings inside. “Ummmm, surely we could find a box or something? Come on, it will be fun.”

Lizzie agreed and they all walked towards Will’s car. Will was excited, his attraction to Lizzie was growing, so far her daughter had been really sweet, and he was looking forward to spending a little more time with her as well. However, he realised the moment he opened the back door that the plan to spend more time with them was doomed to fail before it began as he realised there was no car seat for Ada. His heart sank. 

“I need a special seat Will. Have you got one in the boot?”

Will bent down and spoke to her. “I’m sorry Ada, it’s been a little while since I’ve been lucky enough to have a young lady in the car. What I can do is pop to the shops and buy a brand new one for you if you would be kind enough to let me know your favourite colour.”

“Will, there is absolutely no point in buying a car seat for Ada, I already have one. Don’t worry, I will manage to sort out getting the chickens here.”

Will had to think quickly. He desperately wanted to have an excuse to spend more time with them both. “I suggest if you both safely cycle home, I’ll pick you up there and then we can get the chickens.”

Ada bounced up and down and grabbed Will’s hand. “You can see my car seat. It’s pink with stars on. Auntie Jane say’s it’s the prettiest car seat she’s ever seen.”

“I sure it will be the nicest car seat I’ve ever seen as well. You look good in pink Ada!”

Ada twirled around showing off her pink top, pink hair clips and ribbons. Lizzie laughed at her daughter. “Well, it seems I have no choice in the matter then! Here is my address. It’s fairly easy to find. It will take us at least ten minutes to cycle there, would you like a key?”

“No, no, I’ll just wait in the car. You two take care.”

Will watched them both as they cycled up the drive and out onto the road. He was quickly revising his earlier, long held views on single mothers by spending time with Lizzie and her daughter. He had been looking forward to Georgie growing up, becoming an adult and relieving him of some of the heavy responsibilities that had been on his shoulders ever since his father died. Being a father again was not on his list, but these two ladies were just making themselves comfortable in his mind. Perhaps freedom was over rated.   
\-------------

Ada jumped out the car running past him quickly. “Pie, Piiie!” She ran towards a group of chickens on the allotment.

Will quirked his eyebrow at Lizzie and she laughed. 

“Their names are Pie, Roast, Curry and Corrie.”

“You named them after chicken dinners? Corrie?”

“Coronation Chicken.”

“Ah. Is this a slightly morbid, yet practical prediction for their futures? I’ve never considered a bird’s feelings before but I am starting to now!”

Lizzie laughed out loud, “No, just a slightly dry sense of humour on my part. The next I thought could be called KFC or Nugget!”

Ada was letting the chickens out, and running around after them, picking them up and stroking their feathers chatting away and asking the birds about their day. 

Lizzie watched his profile, he was a good looking man, slightly stiff, but keen to help. His sister was clearly causing him a lot of stress. But she wondered when the last time he had laughed out loud was? She was slightly impertinent by nature and she decided to try a gentle tease, “So Will, have you ever held a bird before?”

There was a snort combined with a chuckle, followed closely by a cough. Will slowly turned to look at her with his eyes widened. He looked her up and down, and one side of his mouth lifted revealing a dimple in his cheek. They both then laughed. 

“I shall not deign to answer such a question Ms Bennet.” He was desperate to find out a little more about her. “Your sister is also a Bennet I believe? Did you not take your husband’s name?”

There was a long pause. “I’m sorry, I should not ask.”

Lizzie’s smile dropped, she placed her sunglasses over her eyes so that he could no longer see them. “No you shouldn’t. Plenty of people consider it their right to know everything about me. But I will answer. Collins was Bill’s name. I was very young when I was married. Just sixteen. It just didn’t feel right to give up everything to become a mother to Ada, my name was my one constant at the time in a sea of change. Ada is also a Bennet. Bill died earlier this year, and everything has changed once more, so I am pleased there is still a small anchor, as small as is it, it is still all mine and something that only I could give to Ada. He was quite happy for us to keep our names. He was a vicar, and was pretty caring and accepting of things.”

“You’ve given her much more than just a name. I would have never thought such a young woman could be such an amazing mother. How has she coped with the loss of her father?”

There was rather long pause before Will continued. “I mean, I know how hard it was for Georgie and me. She was a baby when our mother died, and when our father passed away we felt completely anchorless of a sea of rather torpid emotions. I’ve sort of buried myself in work, and, well, maybe Georgie is still going through it, and I, maybe haven’t helped her as much as I could have. She is very emotional and difficult a lot of the time at the moment. She’s spending time with her other guardian, my cousin Richard this weekend and next week when I travel. He thinks she needs more discipline, but as he was in the army that is his answer for everything.”

Lizzie could sense the sadness within him and it touched her heart. Perhaps it could help him a little if she shared a little bit more about herself. “I believe grief can last for a long time, particularly when dealing with the loss of a parent. But Bill. But Bill, well he wasn’t Ada’s father. He was a good man, helped us out when we most needed a friend, and Christian man as he was, he felt compelled to help Ada and myself. He was a good friend. But he never tried to be Ada’s dad, and Ada never called him daddy. He was around but he was always very busy. I don’t think Ada misses him too much, she has barely mentioned him. I don’t think she is formed for unhappiness. She definitely prefers our new home as it’s much warmer than the vicarage, and our new church has many more children so she has much more fun there. 

How about you Will? You’re young to have lost both your parents and have the care of a young teenage girl. Surely you should use your free time doing something more exciting than helping me move my chickens into the school and messing up your fancy car?” At this rather apt moment Ada ran up with a bird in her hands. “Hi sweetie, how is Roast today? Is he ready to come in the car back to school?”

“Yes, Will here you are. Hold Roast and I’ll get Corrie.” Ada thrust the bird towards him. 

Will took hold of Roast Chicken, there was a rather surprising high pitched shriek and he promptly fell backwards as the bird started to vigorously beat its wings “What the…” as he landed on his backside releasing Roast.

Roast Chicken fluttered off and ran away, Lizzie and Ada started to laugh hysterically at him. Tears began rolling down Lizzie’s cheeks and she bent double. She reached a hand towards him to help him up giggling “Ada, give me a hand here, he’s enormous and needs both our help”. Ada reached out to take Will’s other hand, but he quickly tugged her hand, pulling the girl into his lap and tickling her. Lizzie looked at them both and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, that was more smidge more eventful than my regular roast chicken dinner” chortled Will seeing the funny side of his lack of experience.

Eventually all the chickens were put in boxes and in Will’s car and taken to school. It was a fairly smooth process once Lizzie got involved in the handling of the birds. She had tried to get Will to hold another bird, claiming that Pie was quite calm, but he smiled showing off his dimple once more and offered to carry the birds once they were safely enclosed in their boxes. Once released into their new coop they seemed quite happy. Ada fed them and made sure fresh straw was in their box. Will was feeling relaxed and calm. Lizzie then gave Will a box of fresh eggs that Ada had collected at the allotment.

“I assure you, they will be the best eggs you have ever tasted.” 

Will was ridiculously happy with his box of fresh eggs as a thank you for his help that morning. “How would you ladies feel about an early dinner? Anything but chicken!”

“Yey!” called out Ada.

“Ada sweetheart, remember we’ve got our dinner all prepped in the crockpot for this evening.”

“Please come, it would be my treat. I’ve not had such a lovely day for a long time with two such lovely ladies for a very long time. We can go anywhere you like.”

Lizzie thought for a few moments. She had not spent such a sustained period of time with a man, even with Bill, they had rarely spent a full day in activity together and never gone out for a meal with each other. They had lived more like lodgers in a shared house together in the vicarage, only really coming together for the occasional meal that Lizzie had cooked, usually Bill’s working hours did not coincide with the same hours a young child needed to eat. She needed to protect her daughter, getting involved with a man at any level of relationship was risky. 

Ada ran over to Will, held his hand and looked up at him. “Can I have a pizza please?

Will shot a pleading glance at the small girl’s mother.

She did not have it in her to refuse both pairs of beseeching eyes, “I think we need to change out of these things first Ada, can we make a stop at the flat first?”

“Of course” and then he looked down at his soiled outfit, “I think I might need to make a swift change myself!”  
When they arrived at the flat Lizzie invited Will in to wait for them. There was not much to be seen, a lounge – kitchen – diner all in one room. The two inhabitants disappeared into the only bedroom to freshen up and change their clothes. Ada skipped out of the bedroom first, wearing a dress, frilly socks and pink sparkly shoes. 

“You look as pretty as a princess. But do you have something else to put on, as it’s not summer anymore Ada?”

“Mummy’s got a cardigan for me. Guess what colour?”

Will remembered this game from when Georgie was a little girl, and guessed several colours, before arriving at the predictable pink, and he was rewarded with a shriek of glee. It was so enchanting to be near a young happy child. Their joy was contagious.

“What shall we do while we wait for mummy?”

Ada suggested watching a DVD, and so Will found himself ensconced on a sofa, with a pink princess snuggled into his side watching ‘My Little Pony’, and surprisingly found himself enjoying it. 

When Lizzie emerged from the bedroom, freshened up from her day outside, her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the two of them sitting close together, companionably chatting about their favourite pony, and joining in with the songs when they could. What had Ada been missing out on by not having a father? Her biological father of course was simply out of the question; Bill had been kind, but not exactly engaging with her. Of course, she had not had a choice, she could not stay at home in a three bed house with both her parents and four other sisters, and bring up a baby; she had to take the offer of help when it was given. Despite the circumstances of conception when she was fifteen and giving birth when she was sixteen she would not wish for a life without Ada, but perhaps it was time to take a chance on something else as well. 

“Well Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash, are you ready to skip out the door?”

Will turned and stared at her.

Lizzie panicked, had she missed some mud on her face, was her dress not smart enough? She did not own any fancy outfits, but what sort of places did Will Darcy go to? How would the barely out of her teens single mother fit in with his society. No, she could not go.

“Well Ada, what do you think? Doesn’t mummy look beautiful. I’m definitely letting the side down here. Shall we make a pit stop at mine so I don’t put dirt everywhere in the restaurant?”

Lizzie smiled in relief. However the smile was soon taken off her face as they parked outside Will’s house. “Please tell me, that’s a block of flats.”

Will reddened. “No, well. It’s my family’s home you see. Darcy’s have lived here for a long time. Georgie and I do rattle around a little, but her music makes a lot of noise, so I’m quite grateful to get a distance away from it.” They walked into the kitchen. “Now, please, can I get you both a drink whilst I freshen up? Champagne? Wine?”

Lizzie perched on a tall stall and accepted a cool glass of chardonnay. Ada had a glass of water and settled down with some paper and a pen to draw at the kitchen island. 

“I’m sorry Ada, I don’t have any colouring in pens or felt tips for you. I’ll make sure I buy some for when you next come round.”

Will rushed up the stairs to take a lightening quick shower. Ada must be getting really hungry by now and he really wanted to take them both out. Towelling off his hair quickly he grabbed his chinos and a fresh shirt, thankful of his ever helpful housekeeper Mrs Reynolds who always ensured his clothes were clean, pressed and put in the correct drawer, so he could speed up and return back to the kitchen. When he came downstairs he paused at the doorway to the kitchen and feasted his eyes on the curly hair falling down her back, and her pert bottom lifted as she leaned over towards her adorable daughter helping her with her writing and colouring in. She had answered a few questions about her past, it did not seem like her marriage had been a love marriage. He wondered if Ada had any contact with her biological father. Could he be a potential candidate to be a father for such a wonderful girl? He would certainly like to keep them in his kitchen, talking, cooking, playing, and kissing Lizzie.


End file.
